


What Makes You Whole

by Midith



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midith/pseuds/Midith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where dwarves have markings (like tattoos) that appear on their skin when something significant in their life happens. Sometimes these markings hurt and sometimes they feel amazing. It depends on the circumstance, really. </p>
<p>Thorin finds out that Bilbo is his soulmate, and he has the mark to prove it. Hobbits don't have markings like dwarves do, though, and Bilbo rejects Thorin completely unaware of the entire situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a multi-chaptered story every, so please bear with me! I have a plan for how I want things to work out, and plot bunnies that haven't left me alone for weeks, so things should work out smoothly as long as Thorin doesn't get too stubborn and start rebelling against my plans. You know how he can be sometimes...

Gandalf was explaining to the company about how he had found them a burglar when it happened. It was like a warm breeze blew right through him, reaching every part of him to the very core and filling voids that he never even knew existed. He didn’t even have to look at the faces of his company around him to know that what just happened was real and that everyone knew exactly what was going on. He didn’t even need to look for the mark that would confirm it, the warmth rushing through his body was confirmation enough. Thorin Oakenshield had found his soulmate, and in the form of a hobbit, no less.

Of course Dwalin volunteered to be the first to meet him. Gandalf may have vouched for the hobbit, but the wizard was a little too interested in his pipe for the warrior’s taste. And besides, it was Dwalin’s sworn duty to protect Thorin, as both head guardsman to the king and best friend to the man. If Dwalin believed him to be worthy then, and only then, he would allow the others in to meet him.

The rest of the dwarves fought over who should get to be next, but Thorin paid them no attention, too caught up in his thoughts to be concerned with who met his soulmate before whom.

His soulmate. Thorin couldn’t believe that it was real, and if it weren’t for the warm feeling still rushing through him, he probably wouldn’t believe it. But why now? Why, after almost 200 years did Mahal decide to bless him with a soulmate now? Why when he’s starting what would be the most dangerous journey of his life, and not earlier to make all the suffering while in exile more bearable? Or why not after he succeeds and is able to prove he can take care of his soulmate? Why now? And what Thorin really couldn’t wrap his head around, was why a hobbit?  
\--------------------  
“Take two lefts, then a right... or was it a right then two lefts?” Thorin stopped in the middle of the road and ran a hand over his face in frustration. He was lost. Again. Of course Gandalf had given very clear directions, but in Thorin’s defense, he had been a bit distracted by his own thoughts at the time. With a sigh, he looked around, hoping that maybe someone would have decided to step outside for a late night smoke or something in the five minutes since he’d last stopped after a wrong turn. There was no one, of course. Biting back a growl, Thorin started to turn around again when he heard it. Just faintly, on the other side of the hill in front of him, he could make out the sound of someone yelling. And – was that music? Deciding that going to check it out was at least better than wandering around in circles like he’d been doing, Thorin kept walking.

As he got closer, the sounds became clearer, and Thorin could make that it was in fact music that he was hearing. And unless he was much mistaken, that was definitely his sister-sons he heard singing now. No one else could be that loud and off key, he was sure.

He walked faster, and soon found himself outside a round, green door with a rune scratched on it, glowing for all of Middle Earth to see. Gandalf’s doing, no doubt. Thorin paused for a moment to collect himself – it wouldn’t do to be a nervous wreck and make a bad first impression on his soulmate, after all – and then knocked on the door.

The music inside stopped at once, and the silence it created hung heavy in the air. After what seemed like an eternity (but was actually not even a minute), the door opened and Thorin let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding in.

There, on the other side of the door way, was the hobbit. His soulmate. Thorin stared a little longer than what could’ve been considered polite, when Dwalin awkwardly cleared his throat to bring his friend’s attention back to the present. “Thorin Oakenshield, at your service,” he bowed.

“Bilbo Baggins, at yours,” the hobbit returned the bow, before quickly adding, “Are there going to be any more of you coming that I should worry about, or will you be the last one?”

Thorin was floored. Bilbo didn’t so much as cast him a second glance, let alone acknowledge the fact that he was finally getting to meet his soulmate for the first time. Thorin didn’t understand. He’d never once heard of someone ignoring their soulmate. It just simply wasn’t done, for who would want to reject their other half?

That’s exactly what was happening, Thorin realized. After everything that he’d been through, and almost 200 years of waiting, Thorin was getting rejected by his soulmate. The warmth rushing through his body turned to ice, and just as quickly Thorin’s attitude did as well.

“So this is who you mean to be our burglar, wizard? Why, he’s nothing more than a grocer! He wouldn’t last one day in the wild, if he could even make it past his front gate, that is.” The other dwarves all drew in sharp breaths of surprise, and Bilbo began to spew a few protests, but Thorin didn’t hear any of it. The only thoughts running through his head were ‘rejected... he rejected you... rejected...’ and it took everything he had to maintain a straight face through all the pain he was feeling.

“If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is! You asked me to find you a fourteenth member for your company, and I did. Bilbo Baggins will be your burglar.” Gandalf’s words were final, and Thorin found that he didn’t have the will to even try to argue, so he just nodded once.

Balin took that as his cue, and quickly withdrew from his pocket a contract they had drafted just a few days prior. The company decided to take it upon themselves to get back at Bilbo for rejecting Thorin. Mostly by scaring him. It didn’t matter what Gandalf decided if the hobbit himself chose not to go.

Bofur got so far as to talk about Smaug and incineration before Bilbo passed out. Thorin managed to suppress a chuckle, but the rough guffaws from the corner meant that Dwalin was not as successful. Gandalf cleared his throat and got Dwalin to be quiet, but as soon as Thorin looked across the room at him, the two friends smirked and Thorin could hear his sister-sons muffling laughter of their own.

“He can’t even stand to hear about the dragon while in the safety of his own home, what makes you think he’ll be able to survive confronting the beast face to face?” Thorin asked Gandalf, clearly not impressed.

Gandalf took out his pipe and took several puffs before acknowledging the question. “I have found,” Puff. “That hobbits can be quite surprising sometimes.” Puff. “They are not like dwarves or men or elves. They care not about centuries-old customs or the proper way to swing a sword or even what’s going on outside their doors. You see, food, good manners, and cheer are to a hobbit what gold, customs, and stubbornness are to you dwarves.” Gandalf paused and took a deep breath from his pipe before letting it out. “Do not be so hasty to judge before you get to know. Why, I suspect even Master Baggins does not even know himself as well as he thinks.”

“That is all very well, but I’m afraid that there is nothing we can do about this unless he makes the decision to join us. And as you can clearly see, the lad is is no condition to sign this contract anytime soon.” Balin held up the contract to emphasize his point.

Gandalf laughed. “No, I suppose he’s not right now, is he? He will wake up soon though, so we best move him to somewhere more comfortable. I do not think Master Baggins will wake up suddenly agreeing to go, but do not give up on him. He will prove most valuable to this company and your mission. A little time is all I believe is needed.”

“A luxury that we do not have. Our journey is on a strict time schedule, as you well know, Master Wizard,” Thorin replied shortly.

There was more to be said of course, but it was at that moment that Bilbo started to stir. Bilbo looked like he was to say something, probably to turn the quest down, but Gandalf quickly interrupted under the notion of checking the hobbit’s head from where he landed on it, before ushering him off to bed to sleep it off. Thorin would never admit it, but secretly he was glad that the wizard kept Bilbo from turning them down aloud. From turning him down.  
 “Clean up any messes that you may have made. I don’t want there to be any sign that we were here, understood? We’ll settle here for the night, but I want everyone ready to leave at first light.” Thorin’s words were spoken with an air of command that left no room for arguments. So, naturally, his nephews were right there to try to argue with him anyway.

“But Uncle, what about Master Boggins?” Kili began, “You can’t just leave him!” Fili finished.

Dwalin silenced them both with just a look. There may have been a hand on one of his axes as well.

“The hobbit is no longer of any importance. We will leave in the morning at first light, and forget about having ever come here in the first place. Is that understood?” Thorin was clearly trying to mask his emotions, but his nephews knew him too well to buy any of it. Kili looked ready to argue the subject some more –how could he just leave his soulmate and pretend like he’d never even met him?!– but a sharp elbow to the ribs from Fili shut him up. Their uncle clearly did not wish to discuss the subject any further.

“Yes, Uncle, “ the brothers said quietly, their heads down. Thorin nodded stiffly before leaving the room to discuss the group’s route for the morrow, with Balin, Dwalin, and Gandalf, who’d returned during their discussion, following quietly behind him. Gandalf sent the boys a quick smile and a wink on his way out, but no more was said on the subject for the night. Fili and Kili grabbed their sleep packs and found a spot in the living room floor near Ori, where they promptly fell asleep. Tomorrow their journey would truly begin, and tonight was a perfect example of how no one could ever predict what would happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thorin definitely does NOT brood.

The night passed quickly, for which Thorin was thankful. The sooner they left, the sooner he could leave this all behind and just move on. He had survived this long without a soulmate by his side, no reason why he couldn’t survive now. The voice in his head was telling him to listen to Gandalf and give the hobbit more time. More time to what, break his heart further? What was even left of it? No, Thorin decided, he’d suffered enough. The sun was about to come up, and the company needed to get started on their journey.

It was surprisingly easy to get everyone up and moving. Even his nephews didn’t cause any trouble, probably the first (and sure to be the last) time they woke up without complaint. Thorin saw the excitement in their eyes and smiled to himself. Their enthusiasm for life was contagious, and Thorin could only hope that they didn’t lose it along the journey. He’d never be able to forgive himself if they did.

Gandalf took it upon himself to lead the company out of the Shire. While he didn’t say anything, Thorin suspected the wizard didn’t completely trust his navigational skills after showing up so late last night. Not that he could blame him, since he had indeed been lost. But then again, he wasn’t the one who decided to build a town where everything was green of all things.

Before they left, Thorin pulled Balin aside. He waited until everyone else was out the door and out of earshot before turning to his advisor and friend. “I-I’ve been thinking...” he began, unsure of how exactly to phrase what was on his mind.

“And did this thinking allow for any sleep last night, or did you waste your last night before Erebor with a sure roof over your head brooding?” Balin asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I do not brood–” Thorin replied, before being interrupted by a sigh from the white haired dwarf.

“I know you’re hurtin’, laddie. And no one in the company will think any less of you for it. But the company still needs its leader, and heartbroken or not, that leader still needs to look after himself, ye hear?” Balin smiled at Thorin before asking, “Now what is it that had you up all night not brooding?”

“Gandalf mentioned that hobbits are different from us,” Thorin looked up, questioning that he heard correctly before continuing, “and he also mentioned that maybe a little more time was all that was needed. I don’t want to get my hopes up and risk getting hurt more, but–” Thorin sighed. “Leave the contract.” His next words were hurried as he watched the rest of the company make their way through the Shire, leaving himself and Balin behind. “If the hobbit decides to join us, he will be able to find us. He saw the maps, and should know this area well.”

“And should he decide not to join us? Will you be okay lad?” Balin asked, concern evident on his face. Thorin sighed, and tried to mask his hurt. Balin noticed, of course, but didn’t say anything.

Quietly, barely more than a whisper, “Then at least I can know that he is safe.” Then, louder this time, “Come, Balin, before Gandalf leaves us behind and we are stuck with my navigational skills to guide us.”

“I said I would follow you anywhere sire, but I fear I misspoke for I did not mean that literally. It was more of poetic license, if you will,” Balin chuckled, and if he didn’t know Thorin so well, he would have missed the smirk that barely crossed his face.

\---------------

The company was quite merry as they embarked on their journey. Fili and Kili were among the loudest, surprising no one. That the small scribe Ori was even louder surprised everyone. The youngsters were born after Erebor had been taken, and were now filled with so many questions that they couldn’t get them out fast enough.

Thorin, too, was full of questions, though none of his were about Erebor. His thoughts were all focused on Bilbo. Did he do something to cause the hobbit to reject him so suddenly? It couldn’t be that he deemed Thorin unworthy, could it? Sure, he hadn’t had his crown or his wealth or his home in so many years, but that was the point of this whole journey in the first place! He would be able to give Bilbo anything he could want and more if only the hobbit came with them and could wait...

“Wait!”

Thorin paused. Oh, now that was just mean. He may have been torturing himself with these thoughts about his soulmate, but certainly his mind didn’t have to be so cruel as to start playing his thoughts in Bilbo’s voice?

“Wait! I signed the contract! I signed it! Wait!”

That wasn’t just his mind playing tricks on him. There, coming up behind them, was Bilbo. Thorin’s heart stuck in his throat as he held his hand up, signaling for the company to hault.

“I signed it! The contract. I signed it.” Bilbo held said contract up to show them all as he panted, trying to catch his breath.

Balin took the contract from the hobbit’s hands to look it over. Purely for show of course, as Balin reached into a pocket to pull out fancy magnifying lenses that more likely hindered than helped. Not that Bilbo would know. Thorin glared at Balin for showing off on his behalf, but just got a smirk in reply.

“Everything appears to be in order,” Balin nodded.

“Well then, get him a pony,” Thorin barked. Whether he was happy or upset that Bilbo was joining them, no one could tell. Even Thorin wasn’t entirely sure.

On the one hand, Thorin was elated that the hobbit has chased after them – after him. Perhaps Gandalf was right, and a little more time really was the only thing needed. Already he had proven himself full of surprises just by signing the contract.

On the other hand though, Thorin couldn’t help but think that by signing the contract, Bilbo had really just signed his own death certificate. That he, Thorin, was sending his own soulmate to his death. What kind of soulmate was he to allow such a thing? He was supposed to take care of Bilbo and keep him safe. In short, Bilbo shouldn’t be here.

A fact that Bilbo himself pointed out not even two minutes later when he tried to get the entire company to turn around because he forgot his handkerchief. Clearly, Mahal had a sense of humor when making Bilbo Thorin’s soulmate, especially since Bilbo thought himself too good for Thorin and had dared to ignore him. ‘Well then,’ Thorin thought to himself, ‘two can play that game. If you want to ignore me, then I shall ignore you. With pleasure.’

Thorin urged the company to move faster then while there was still good light out, and didn’t bother to hide his annoyance when he saw that Bilbo was the one slowing things down. Of course he was.

\---------------

The first night when they stopped was the most important of their entire journey. Thorin knew that he had to assign duties to everyone fairly and without upsetting anyone. It was essential he came off as being in charge so that everyone would listen to him, but still nice enough that the company would follow his commands because they wanted to and not because they were afraid of him. But they should still be afraid of him, at least a little bit, or else they could later start up a mutiny and try to overthrow him...

Thankfully Dwalin seemed to know where his thoughts were as he directed his pony to Thorin’s side so the two dwarves could talk a bit privately. “Relax, lad. We’ve already decided to follow you this far, no reason why any of us would decide to do otherwise now.”

Thorin pressed his lips together in what he meant for a smile, which Dwalin recognized for what it was and just nodded.

“Fili! Kili!” Thorin shouted to get his nephews’ attention. “Go ride on ahead and scout for a place where we can stop for the night. Somewhere with coverage in the trees and large enough for everyone and the ponies. If you can find a place with water nearby, even better.”

“Yes, uncle!” they shouted in unison before taking off with their ponies in a gallop. Thorin enjoyed the relative silence left in his sister-sons’ absence, though it was short-lived as they came back not twenty minutes later exclaiming that they’d found the most perfect spot ever, and then began to prattle on about what great scouts they were, and oh what fun this journey was proving to be, and other nonsense which Thorin just tuned out.

It didn’t take the company long at all to reach the spot which Fili and Kili had found, and Thorin gave them each a pat on the shoulders for a job well done. He quickly divided up the tasks for the night among the company – the brothers Ri were to take care of the ponies, Bombur was in charge of dinner with Bifur and Bofur to help him by carving the various utensils he claimed were missing, Oin and Gloin were to set up the campfire with help from Fili and Kili getting wood, and Balin, Dwalin, and himself were to take turns on guard duty throughout the night. That left Gandalf, whom Thorin could never presume so much as to tell him what to do, and Bilbo. Thorin hesitated when he realized that he honestly did not know what to task the hobbit with, but Gandalf called the hobbit over to talk, and Thorin decided to let the matter drop. It’s not like the hobbit would prove to be of much help anyways.

\---------------

The next few days went along without much of a hitch. There were a few arguments here and there, which was to be expected really with so many sets of brothers traveling in close quarters for an extended length of time. Privacy was hard to come by, and Thorin soon found himself being bribed by members of his company for guard duty positions, since they provided a bit of solitude during the night. He decided that a schedule was going to be necessary if he was going to have any sense of peace on this journey.

Fili and Kili were okay not being put on guard duty, saying they got time away from the company while scouting, and quite frankly they wouldn’t know what to do if Thorin made them each take individual guard duty for several hours a night every week anyways. Thorin agreed that his nephews doing anything alone seemed odd, and there was no point in making them do something when other members would do just about anything for the job. Their answering smiles were way too jovial though, so Thorin informed them that they would not be getting out of pony duty so easily, and in fact would have double duty from now on since they insisted on doing everything together. They started complaining, but his stern look silenced them quickly.

Everyone seemed pleased with the schedule they had laid out, and it wasn’t until Ori started writing everything out did anyone notice that Bilbo’s name wasn’t on it. Bofur turned to ask him why he didn’t want to have guard duty himself, but Bilbo just shrugged and said he didn’t need any more alone time. Thorin felt Gandalf’s eyes on him as if he were to blame for Bilbo not being interested in time alone, but Thorin just brushed it off. Like he could possibly be to blame for the hobbit’s behavior! Still, Thorin couldn’t help but feel like there was something that he was missing, so he decided to keep an eye on Bilbo for a few days to see what was going on.

At first, there was nothing out of the ordinary as far as Thorin could tell. Bilbo kept to himself, mostly. Occasionally Gandalf would engage him in conversation, and Thorin saw Bilbo’s eyes light up whenever this happened. Besides Gandalf though, no one else in the company would really talk to him.

Apparently Thorin wasn’t the only one to notice this, as the third night since he’d started watching Bilbo, he looked around the campfire at the rest of the company, and saw Bifur watching the hobbit as well. He saw Bifur call his cousins over, and started talking and signing half-crazed before pointing to Bilbo, and then himself, or more specifically, his head. If Thorin had to guess, he’d say that Bifur wanted to talk to Bilbo, but was telling his cousins he couldn’t because they wouldn’t be able to understand each other.

Bofur nodded then moved to go sit next to Bilbo and began talking. Bilbo seemed quite shocked at first, but then quickly settled into the conversation. 

After that, it wasn’t unusual for Bilbo to be riding alongside Bofur during the day or helping Bombur with the cooking at mealtimes. At night, Bifur would occasionally sit near him, with Bofur always willing to translate.

Of course Thorin would never admit it, but he was jealous. How easily they could talk to Bilbo, as if it were nothing! And not only did Bilbo accept their company, but he seemed to welcome it! How come he wasn’t able to talk to Bilbo like that? Bilbo was his soulmate after all, not theirs! If anyone was to make Bilbo laugh and smile, it should be him.

If Thorin seemed more short to the Ur family after that, no one said a word about it.


End file.
